


Rough

by HiddenViolet



Category: R.S.V.P. (2002)
Genre: Kidnapping, M/M, Rape, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:07:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24097069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddenViolet/pseuds/HiddenViolet
Summary: Nick takes advantage of his prize.
Relationships: Nick Collier/Hal Evans





	Rough

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sort of sequel to the other piece I wrote for this fandom.

Nick thrust roughly into the little man beneath him and moaned, long and loud. Below him, Hal whimpered softly but didn’t protest. Already too used to this treatment for it to bother him. Hal closed his eyes and waited for it to be over. It wouldn’t be long now. Nick always lost control when he got close to the edge. Just like Hal thought it only took a minute for Nick to spill inside him.

Nick climbed off of the Irishman and laid down on the bed. Utterly unconcerned about the mess he had made of Hal. Hal looked up at Nick with questioning eyes.

“Can I clean up sir?” It was spoken soft and tentative. Subservient as to not anger Nick. Nick cast a considering glance at Hal and eventually nodded.

“Go ahead. 10 minutes and you better be back here dressed in something nice. Otherwise, I will beat your pretty little ass cherry red and not let you get off. Also, little one, no getting off in the shower. You know the rules.” Hal nodded quickly and scrambled to his feet. When Nick said 10 minutes, he meant not a second over it.

He quickly scrubbed himself down in the shower and then went into the adjoining closet. He dithered for a moment trying to decide what would please Nick the most before he decided to go with simple. He selected a pale green lacy nightgown and slipped it over his head. He didn’t even bother with underwear. Nick never allowed him to wear underwear, not even during the day. He winced as his muscles and his ass protested all of the movement.

Nick had been a little rougher than usual. Hal knew better than to protest though. That was the way that Nick was. Hal didn’t have a choice anyway.


End file.
